


Iron Flame

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Unusual relationship(s), Characters - Well-handled emotions, First Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Disturbing/frightening/unsettling, Poetry, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet composed by Turin for Anglachel (aka Gurthang).  Written for the Bitter Valentine's Day Poetry challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A black wand of death, thou takest command  
To draw forth my arm in unholy thirst;  
Or is that blood covet of my own hand?  
Wouldst thou as all others name me the cursed?

Thy bright-gleaming edge speaks falsely of light  
Was this of the fair Cuthalion purloined?  
Alas that his breath was raped by thy bite!  
Alas that with flesh and blood we were joined!

O darkling blade, hold fast thy steel-edged tongue  
For in thy whispers I hear my own breath;  
Our dour-handed deeds are on my head hung  
While soulless alike we walk to our death.

This appetite for death I cannot sate  
Together let us partake of our fate.


End file.
